Such intra-ocular artificial lenses for implantation in the eye form the subject matter of Netherlands Patent Application Nos. 1028496 and 1029041 and International Patent Application No. PCT/NL2005/000153.
In these documents, the intra-ocular artificial lens is driven by the orbicularis oculi muscle, which in the natural situation drives the accommodating function of the natural eye lens. PCT/NL2005/000153 discusses the principle of variable optical power of lenses. That document refers to and incorporates by reference U.S. Pat. No. 3,305,294, which describes the optical thickness of a lens element by the equation t=A(xy2+x3/3), where t is the optical thickness of the optical element in the direction of the optical axis, x is the coordinate in the direction of the motion of the optical elements, y is the coordinate in the direction perpendicular to the optical axis and to the x-direction, and A is a constant.
The eye lens lies quite deeply in the eye, however, so that according to the prior art replacement of the eye lens by the accommodating eye lens requires an operation wherein it is necessary to operate quite deeply in the eye. The feature of the present disclosure provides such an intra-ocular artificial lens, wherein the arranging thereof requires operating less deeply in the eye.